


Beyond Imagination

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: Toby/Adil first time.





	Beyond Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one-shot.  
> This really is pretty much just pure smut, because I really like writing smut. ¬¬  
> Again, I hope I stay close to canon (in the canon bits). It's always my fear.  
> I also hope this isn't too much for people...

The fear Toby had felt when he heard about the bomb near Paddington was indescribable. It was like his entire world was crashing down on him, his only thought Adil. The man found himself pacing his room, making promises he’d never keep to God, if only Adil was okay. His eyes kept darting to his clock…he even picked up his watch to make sure the time was right. Tears were burning in the corners of his eyes, and he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach.

Adil couldn’t be gone. Not like this. Toby couldn’t lose him.

Stopping mid-pace, Toby took a deep breath. Because that moment was when everything suddenly made a lot of sense…and yet no sense at all.

Toby was in love with Adil.

He had spent so long trying not to fall in love…it wasn’t right for such a doomed relationship. But he couldn’t deny it any longer. Perhaps he could maintain some semblance of control and just not tell Adil. But _Toby_ knew. Maybe…that was enough for now. _For now_.

There was a soft, unmistakable knock on the door. Toby all but ran over, yanking it open.

“Oh, thank God!” Toby pulled Adil into the room and pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply and passionately.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Adil was smiling, but also looked a bit confused.

Toby took Adil’s hand and pulled him to the center of the room. “You live near Paddington.”

“Yes.”

“Bomb dropped on a shelter and killed everyone inside.”

Adil took his elbows, turning them slightly. “Look, I’m alright. See, I’m fine,” he smiled slyly, trying to get Toby to relax some. He knew how the other man got when he was panicked, and Adil definitely wanted to avoid the more severe reactions. “You were that worried about me, huh?”

Toby rested their foreheads together, not sure what to do with his hands for a moment…putting them on Adil’s shoulders, then gently on his neck before laying them on his collar.

“Oh shut up,” Toby murmured, taking a deep breath. “You have no idea.”

Toby rested a hand on the back of Adil’s neck and other holding him still as he pulled him in for another kiss.

Although Toby knew he couldn’t say _I love you_ just yet, he hoped it came through in his actions. In his soft touches and passionate kisses. The relief he felt to have Adil safe in his arms. He could never lose this man, it would completely destroy him.

And there was another type of desire there. Something that had been slowly ebbing, but now it was hitting Toby full force. He needed Adil. The fear of losing him brought on a rush of feelings, but the physical…though the man had no sexual experience, he had heard enough from school friends. Read books. He _needed_ Adil.

Their hearts were beating quickly as their eyes caught. Toby was sure Adil was feeling the same desire he was. It was tangible…though Toby was slightly terrified. He knew Adil had been with men before…would teach and lead.

Toby had no idea what to expect, but he was ready. The fear of losing Adil had driven him to that. He would never be able to live with himself if…

“Adil…” there was still a slight tremor in Toby’s voice. He didn’t know if it was from fear or relief or anticipation…or all of the above, but he wasn’t going to let this go now.

“Toby?” Adil’s voice was warm and reassuring. It washed over Toby and made him feel safe. Adil was okay. He wasn’t in the public shelter that had been bombed…they got another day. Toby would never grow tired of the way his name sounded coming from the other man’s mouth. No one said it like Adil did…and no one ever would.

“I want you to make love to me.”

Adil nodded, not breaking his and Toby’s gaze. They stared into each other’s eyes for another moment before Adil gently led the other man over to his bed. Toby shed his robe, leaving a partially buttoned pyjama shirt and pyjama bottoms.

Toby continued to let Adil take the lead. When the topic of sex had come up before, Toby had weaseled some information out of him. Adil’s past experiences didn’t sound too great to Toby, secret rendezvous in the park or behind secret bars. In all fairness, they were illegal acts…and Adil didn’t sound particularly proud of the things he had done, but he assured Toby he was going to give him a better first time than he had when they were ready.

Toby was ready for that now. The two of them pressed flush together on their sides, kissing passionately for a few moments before Adil pulled back. He pushed Toby onto his back and crawled on top of him.

Toby’s breath hitched as Adil started undoing the buttons of his shirt, sliding the fabric down his arms and off his body. Fingers shaking, Toby did the same for Adil, shedding him of his work blazer, the shirt under it, and finally his tank top. Toby’s eyes drunk in the sight of his bare chest. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly, his fingertips running softly over soft skin…taut muscles. He rested his hands lightly on Adil’s chest.

“As are you,” Adil said softly, moving his fingers to the button of Toby’s pants. “May I?”

Toby nodded.

Adil deftly got the other man’s pants down, sliding them off and throwing them to the side. He licked his lips as his eyes landed on the erection straining through Toby’s underwear. Toby flushed a bright red, nervously fumbling with Adil’s trousers. The barman chuckled, guiding the other man’s hand gently. “Don’t be scared,” he whispered.

“I could never be scared with you,” Toby whispered back.

Adil’s fingers explored Toby’s body. He wanted to feel every part of the man’s body…his pale, soft skin such a contrast to Adil’s own. But Toby’s fingers were exploring his body as well, and his eyes were trained on the other, a look filled with wonder and reverence. Slowly, Adil hooked his fingers under Toby’s underwear, pushing it down. “Is this okay?”

Toby just nodded, eyes wide.

Next, he moved to push down his own underwear. Toby’s eyes traveled lower, widening even more and filled with love and lust. The sight was more than he could have ever imagined. Adil’s naked body, his erect cock, was the most beautiful thing Toby had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t help looking all over with reverence, breath hitching when he realized it was all for him. Adil had never experienced this before…as if his body was to be worshipped. This wasn’t anything he had done before.

Adil lowered his body to press flush against Toby’s, kissing him drunkenly, his hand wandering between his legs and starting to stroke him. Toby let out a soft moan into their kiss, his head tilting back slightly. With a deep huff, he opened his eyes, staring unwaveringly into Adil’s. “Feels good,” he said softly. Hesitantly, he reached down as well, nervously running his fingers up Adil’s cock. The barman shivered slightly at the gentle caress.

“Don’t stop.”

Both men were so hard. Hands traveled all over each other’s bodies and Adil pressed Toby into the bed, kissing him fiercely. 

“It’s going to feel so good,” Adil promised softly at the look of uncertainty that quickly flashed across Toby’s face as he processed the true weight of the moment. “It’ll hurt a bit at first, but then it’s going to be incredible. Do you have any lotion before we can get some proper lube?”

Toby leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lotion that probably cost more than a month of Adil’s wages. “I have this.”

“It works,” Adil used a good amount of the lotion, rubbing it over his fingers. He wanted to make sure this was as easy as possible for Toby. The first time was never easy, but the barman wanted it to be better than _his_ first time.

With a deep breath, Adil rubbed his fingers over Toby’s hole, shivering slightly as he felt it quiver with his ministrations. Moving in to kiss the other man again, he slipped a finger inside, relishing in the other man’s soft moan against his lips. What experience he had took over as he started to move his finger in and out, soon adding a second, and a third. “Do you think you’re ready?” Adil tenderly brushed back the fringe of hair in Toby’s eyes. He wanted to see him. All of him.

“Don’t make me beg,” Toby teased weakly, shivering from the feelings coursing through his body, watching wide eyed as Adil spread a liberal amount of the lotion over his cock.

Toby felt himself shaking in pure want. His eyes fluttered shut. “Adil…”

“Open your eyes.”

The aristocrat did as he was instructed, staring deep into Adil’s eyes as the barman slowly pushed inside of him, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan. The man beneath him was so gorgeous, so wanton. It took everything Adil had not to let the lust take over. He wrapped one of Toby’s legs around his waist, slowly pushing himself in deep.

Adil paused as he pressed himself all the way in, wanting to wait for Toby to adjust to the feeling of his length inside him before doing anything else. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Just a bit achy…but _God_ you feel so good in me.”

Adil took more deep breaths to contain himself, his eyes never leaving Toby’s. All Toby could think was no night by himself could ever prepare him for this. Feeling his lover’s cock so deep inside of him. It was pure heaven. Adil was drawing shaky breaths, letting the other man adjust to being stretched by him. “Toby-”

“ _Move_.”

At first, he took it slowly. Adil didn’t want to hurt the angel beneath him. But there were soft moans and mewls pouring from Toby’s lips, and quite often a barely whispered _Adil_.

Adil started moving faster and harder, though still carefully, the noises Toby was making fueling him on and on. He pressed himself in deeper until the man beneath him let out a loud moan that Adil quickly muffled with a deep kiss. “Right there,” Toby panted when Adil pulled back. “God, Adil, right there.”

Adil had some experience with this. He had been on the bottom before, and knew that spot so deep inside. He also knew how to find it, and how to hit it with every thrust. The look on Toby’s face, the noises he was making…it was all proof that Adil had found that spot. The man angled his lover’s hips up, hitting the spot over and over. The noises Toby were making were sinful. Adil needed to hear Toby come. To see him come. He lowered his hand to Toby’s weeping cock, and with deep concentration, Adil started stroking Toby in time with his thrusts. The feeling of his cock enveloped by Toby’s heat…the other man’s in his hand…he knew he was reaching climax.

He knew he wanted Toby to get there first.

It didn’t take much longer. Toby’s head tilted against the pillow, his back arching off the bed as his noises increased. Adil leaned in to kiss him through his orgasm…the last thing they needed was to be discovered in a situation like this. He felt Toby’s orgasm, the man’s come splattering over them and his body spasming tight around Adil’s cock. Adil let out a loud moan as he came, thrusting hard into his lover’s body and coming deep inside of him.

Adil felt the sweat trickle down his face as he slowed, carefully pulling out of Toby. He laid beside him, pulling his lover to his side so he could look at him.

Adil smiled slyly. “I think I just stole your innocence,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Toby blushed slightly, kissing Adil slowly and tenderly.

The two were a tangle of limbs, sticky with sweat and come. “I’ve never had anything like that,” Adil marveled softly.

Toby looked at him thoughtfully. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as he had no idea what to say. Finally, he pulled Adil close to him and buried his face in the barman’s neck. “Stay with me.”

“You know I can’t, Toby,” Adil whispered sadly. “I have to get to work.”

“Tell them you’re sick.”

The tone of Toby’s voice cut right through Adil. _Gods_ , he wished he could stay. He was probably already late for his shift, though he had arrived early to say good morning to Toby. This had been unexpected. Mr. Garland wouldn’t be happy if he tried to call off a day, even if he was “sick”. But Adil’s breath caught in his throat. It was unfair how in love he was with Toby Hamilton. And though unsaid, he could see it in his lover’s eyes. In his voice. Adil looked over to the clock. “I only have a couple minutes. And I have to clean up and…”

Toby looked ashen, but he couldn’t say any more. He knew Adil couldn’t stay. Not that that meant he didn’t want him to. 

If he had his way, Adil would never leave his room.

Maybe things weren’t perfect. Maybe they’d have to hide like this forever, but as long as Toby had Adil, nothing else mattered. And as the other man pulled him close, Adil smiled into his shoulder. There was nothing or no one he wanted more, and that certainly wasn’t going to change.

This morning was something new to both of them. It was the start of something beautiful. As the two looked at each other, _lovers_ , they knew their relationship had been taken to a whole new level. There was no going back now. And Toby and Adil were going to relish every moment they could get.

Wasn’t that the point, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been commenting and kudo-ing on my pieces.  
> It's exciting to be welcomed into this community!


End file.
